


Sweet Cherry Pie

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [40]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Who said I care?” Michael grins, already licking at the core of Luke’s pool of white-hot desire.“Remind me why I love you?” Luke sighs, then dissolves into giggles when Michael’s night-sweat induced crimson-hued curls tickle her ear-tip.“‘Cause you do… to the moon and back.”or,Part two of the Hallowe'en oneshot I did like a year ago.





	Sweet Cherry Pie

Michael sips his cinnamon apple cider as he wait for Luke to show up to the café they decided to reconnoitre at. He’s been waiting for an hour and it’s been three hours since he was supposed to see _Luke_.

“Hi, sorry, I couldn’t find my leather jacket, then I couldn’t find my leather skirt, then I couldn’t—”

Michael leans over to kiss his princess on the lips. “It’s okay, sweet girl, you made it just on time,” he promises, a giggling Luke returning the kiss. “What’s up?”

“Never felt more alive,” Luke giggles her reply, batting her eyelashes as she tugs at the bottom-hem of her red leather skirt, garnering a sharp intake of breath from Michael. “Like what you see?”

Michael can’t help but stare at how accentuated Luke’s ass is in the tight red leather skirt and how delicate and delectable she seems to be in the equally as body-hugging red leather jacket. She’s wearing a pair of punky-red leather thigh-high boots, adding good three inches to her short frame.

“Can’t wait to be wrecked by me again, can ya?” Michael purrs, watching her taking her reserved seat on his lap. “So, whatcha gonna order?”

“An order of Michael’s dick and his cum,” Luke purrs in Michael’s ear, making him shudder. “And I’ll gladly choke, too.”

\---

Needless to say, Michael takes Luke to his car and slams _his princess’_ back to the backseat of his black leather-seated, full-op, matte jet-black _Audi_. Luke whimpers, her dainty legs slung over Michael’s shoulders as he laps at her entrance with his needy tongue. He likes her taste, the sweet remnants of a cherry-scented lube making this more erotic than it should be.

“Fuck,” Michael breathes out, watching the way Luke squirms as she nears her high. He points his tongue and jabs at her sweet spot with his tongue-tip until she comes with a cry of ‘daddy!’ “That what you’re into? Calling me your daddy?”

“Daddy…” she sobs out, arousal clear in her darkened lapis lazuli-coloured eyes. “I wanna, wanna—”

“I know you do, baby girl,” Michael croons, replacing his tongue with his fingertips, garnering the desired affect—Luke’s knees buckling from pleasure as she comes again. “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, Luke.”

“Only for my daddy,” she giggles, then shouts on top of her lungs when Michael rams his cock into her sweet spot without much of a ‘hey’. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, daddy! Fuck, it hurts so good!”

“I know it does, baby girl,” Michael hums, the entire car creaking from every movement they make together. “So fuckin’ tight even though I just finger-fucked you.”

“S’for you,” Luke pants out, lust dampening her ferocious, stormy blue eyes. “Fuck, need’a come again…”

“Go ahead,” Michael encourages, letting go himself as they join in bliss.

\---

_About a year or two or three later_

 

“Daddy,” Luke groans, exasperated. “I’m not awake, go ‘way…”

“Who said I care?” Michael grins, already licking at the core of Luke’s pool of white-hot desire.

“Remind me why I love you?” Luke sighs, then dissolves into giggles when Michael’s night-sweat induced crimson-hued curls tickle her ear-tip.

“‘Cause you do… to the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part three coming in like... another year?


End file.
